<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoria's Prey by Riteliso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003823">Victoria's Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso'>Riteliso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stalking, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalker takes what she's claimed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoria's Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was still. She watched him again. He was so cute, but his recent haircut made her a little upset. She had liked the way his hair drooped down into his face while he streamed the games he streamed. It was cute. That’s why she liked watching him so much. Everything about him was cute. She’d watched him for so long, ever since he was a tiny streamer. She watched him on her computer, she watched him on her phone, and most recently, she watched him through his window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His house was right next to a hill. There were trees and bushes on the hill. It was so easy to watch him. So fun, too. He didn’t even have drapes, like he knew she was watching, like he was teasing her, like he was a slut for her. She rubbed herself through her jeans. He was ending his stream. He was about to change for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on…” She thought to herself. “Come on, please… In front of the window, you slut, I need it tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she wanted, he was in front of the window as he stripped nude. His cute little body. She loved it. Every second of him taunting her. She knew he couldn’t know, but the way that elegant little body moved, there was no way he didn’t. She shuddered and bit her bottom lip hard as she came. Soaking through her panties, and even a bit through her pants. Her bottom lip bled a bit where she had bitten it. She sat back. It was a perfect night. The world was silent. Just the breeze in the trees, the sound of her heartbeat, the sounds of far away cars on the freeway… and the sound of… bed springs? So soft… So he was alone. That’s good. If he wasn’t She didn’t know what she would do. It’d probably be less than legal, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to see it. I mean, the lights were off, and the angle she’d be able to see from would require her to be right next to the window, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see it. She’d never seen it erect before. She slowly slid down the hill, crouching under his window. She listened carefully. As carefully as she could. She cursed herself, thinking if she could hear better she could hear some tiny moans, or at least his breathing. She stood up. She could see his cute face, illuminated by the light of his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see his blanket rapidly move, his hand sliding under it over and over again, and before she knew it she was drooling. She was imagining just what it would look like. She wanted to be blindfolded, and prove that she could memorize the shape with just her mouth. She wanted to examine every nook and cranny on his juicy cock. It was driving her crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with little regard for the lasting effects of her actions, she cracked the window. And she stared. And she felt her knees get weak, thinking about how it’d feel inside her, and how she could know exactly how it’d feel tonight. And she thrust open the window and clamored in. She was a strong girl, but a tad… portly. She heard his phone clatter to the floor as the room went dark, the one screen that was illuminating the room now off. All she could see were sparse illuminated power buttons from things like game machines and monitors. He was talking. No, he was yelling. And he was scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just followed the sound of his voice, and when she got to it, she was on top of him. She put her hand around his throat, pinning his head back down to the pillow it had popped off when she entered. She pushed their lips together, and pushed her tongue as far into his mouth as it’d go. And then farther. She let her tongue violate and explore every crevice of his mouth. He was hitting her arm. Between being pinned by the throat, and kissed for… A long, long time, it was getting hard for him to breathe. But she didn’t know it had been a long time. And if she had known, she wouldn’t have cared. She broke the kiss, hearing him cough and start to talk before she silenced him with a slap. She knew if he talked he’d be mean. He’d been mean to her on all the accounts she made to tell him how much she loved him. But his body wasn’t- Her thought was interrupted as she blocked a swing aimed at her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body wasn’t strong enough to be mean. She was stronger than he could ever be. She leaned down and bit his neck, hard. She wanted to hear his squeaks of pain. She’d spent so long just pining, with so little control. And every time she got enough control to even talk to him, he blocked her out of his life. Now it was her turn. Biting on his neck. Hearing him begging to be let go as her bottom canine on the left broke the skin, releasing a shriek from him and a lot of wriggling. She suckled on it. She knew not much blood could be coming out of such a dinky hole, but it was enough for her. The taste of copper rolling over her tongue sent her pussy into overdrive, and she used her forearm to pin his neck down as she removed her pants with the other. Not an easy feat, but with her cussing him out and telling him what she’d do to him, he didn’t scream. He didn’t fight. Her head slowly cleared… She felt more herself now. She felt in the moment. She felt like she could pay attention and savour every second. It’d been a long time since she’d felt that way- she ran out of her pills months ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck your brains out you little twink. And you’re going to fuck a baby into my pussy and we’re going to spend our lives together. And yes, I’m exactly who you fucking think I am. I’m here now and I’m who you’ve fucking got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yammered on, finally hearing her own voice for the first time in months. Lately it just felt like she opened her mouth, and people looked at her like she was a freak. She never really knew what she was saying. But she never cared all that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she cared to do right now was pull her panties to the side; feeling just how soaked they’d become after all this time, and rocking her hips back and forth, grinding on his shaft. Rocking harder at the tip, feeling the half chub rise back up into a full hard-on. She slowly aimed, preparing to decimate her virginity with the cock she dreamed of every night. She slid down, feeling an odd mix of pleasure and pain she wasn’t expecting. Her hips wiggled and fussed- she was impatient. She wanted the whole thing inside of her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eventually got most of the way down, and began bouncing. The wet noises of her sopping pussy filling the room along with her soft moans. With each bounce she took a bit more and a bit more. She was drooling, and leaned down. She stopped pinning him. Instead, she hugged him tight as she rocked her hips up and down. The pain left slowly as she took it deeper and deeper, her mouth venturing to his neck to give him a deep purple hickey. Her tongue dragged along his neck as she felt him throb inside of her, covering his mouth with one of her hands as he tried to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you…” She whispered into his ear, before biting it. Her hips had hit the perfect movement for her. She had a little gasp each time she hilted him inside of her as he poked her deepest spots. She rocked harder and harder, getting louder each second. She felt the whimpering boy shiver, shake, and cum inside her, but she didn’t stop. She kept slamming down until she was yowling, screaming from the pleasure. She took her hand off his mouth and kissed him. Kissed him deep and passionately. Not with tongue, even. As purely loving as a kiss can be while you’re cumming your brains out on your partner’s fat dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came again, with her this time. Her body was racked by the orgasm, causing her to drool and shake. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore. She just lay on top of him. Slowly  his arms surrounded her. There were no words he could muster up, but she just kept whispering into the crook of his neck and crying about how much she loved him. He just stroked her back and listened. She didn’t know what on earth would happen when she woke up, or where she’d even be. But she slept anyway. Dreaming of a tomorrow where she’d never need to let go of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>